Madison meets Flap
They continued swimming until they got to some boulders that are close to the surface. They reached an island, and spotted a bat with purple fur, darker purple eyebrows, and a darker purple tuft of scruffy hair on top of his head, large eyes, a small pointed nose, pointy ears, a wide mouth with two small fangs, bat wings, small human-like hands, which each have three fingers, and wide, flat feet playing with the telescope in a silly manner. His name was Flap, Madison's friend. He was humming to himself when he heard Madison's voice calling for him. "Flap!" He grabbed the telescope and looked through it, not realizing that it was in the opposite direction. "Whoa! Mer-cat off the port bow!" he hollered, "Madison, how you doin' kid?" The silly bat put the telescope down. Madison shook her head. Flap couldn't believe his eyes. "Whoa, what a swim!" "Flap, look what we found." Madison said, showing him her bag. "Yeah," said Reader. "We were in this sunken ship, and it was really creepy." "Normal stuff, huh?" Flap wondered, "Hey, lemme see." He pulled an anchor out of the crow's nest and dropped it not realizing it was tied to his leg dropped it down pulling him with. Shaking himself off he stepped on Reader's head and reached into Madison's bag and lifted up the silver forked object. "Look at this." said Flap. "Wow, this is special! This is very, very unusual." "What?" Madison asked, "What is it?" "It's a dinglehopper!" answered Flap, "Normal animals use these little babies..." He bent the fork, almost dropping it, but managing to awkwardly catch it. "...to straighten their fur out." Flap finished. Then he stuck the fork on his head a twirled it around. "See p? Just a little twirl here and a yank there and, voiolay!" With that, he pulled the fork and he donned himself a "flattery" fur-hairdo. "You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of fur that normal animals go nuts over!" Flap handed the dinglehopper back to an amazed Madison. "A dinglehopper!" "What about that one?" asked Reader, pointing to the brown horn. Flap took it from him. "Ah, this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful!" he said. He examined the pipe before holding it up for the others to see. "A banded, bulbous - snarfblat." "Oohhh." Madison and Reader said in awe and in unison. They looked at each other in amazement. Even though the purple bat seemed crazy, he really knew a lot about normal things. "Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when normal animals used to sit around, and stare at each other all day." he said, pressing his face up against Madison's to emphasize his point. "Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me." Flap took a deep breath and blew hard into the pipe, causing some bubbles and seaweed to come out the end. "Music?" Madison gasped. "It's stuck!" Flap coughed. "Oh, the concert?!" Madison exclaimed, picking up her things and putting them back in her bag, "Oh my gosh, my father's gonna kill me!" "The concert was today?" Reader gasped. Flap shook the pipe and said, "Maybe you could make a little planter out of it or somethin'." "Uh, I'm sorry," said Madison, as she grabbed the pipe and shoved it back in her bag, "I've gotta go. Thank you, Flap." She waved one last time before diving below the surface to face her father's wrath. "Anytime, sweetie!" Flap called, "Anytime." Category:Bubbles8218 Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes